Snowflakes
by Hitoko Maiko
Summary: Just a short one shot DaixRiku fic. A mistake and an apology, with a unique snowflake. Please R&R. First Fic. I'd like some feedback. If there are mistakes forgive me for not finding them.


Hello hello. This is my first fic. It may be cliche but it's one of those ideas that wont leave you alone untill you write it. Forgive me for any mistakes in here. Grammer is not one of my best subjects. I'd like your opinions and suggestions. I'd like no flames please. Any I get will be extingushed and ignored. Also forgive me for the clicheness. I have no talent in writing -.-

Hitoko Maiko

**Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel or any characters from it. (Brillaint manga though)**

* * *

"Why? Why? Why had she been so stupid?" Riku thought as she ran down a hallway. "To think he might have actually loved me. Then again we never officially got together but then why does it hurt so much?" 

_-Flashback-_

"_Daisuke?" Riku walked into the art room. She had been looking for Daisuke even though it was late after school. As she looked around the room she saw another girl kissing him._

"_O-oh I'm sorry t-to interrupt," Riku stuttered turning a brilliant shade of magenta from both embarrassment and rage. With that she turned and walked quickly out of the art room, shutting the door loudly as she left._

_-End Flashback-_

"Maybe I'm not good enough for him?" She wondered as she continued to run out of the school.

When Riku slowed down she was at where she kept her bike. She got on and started to peddle half-heartedly to home. The sky was turning beautiful shades of scarlet red and bright yellow by the time she got home.

"Welcome home Riku!" Shouted Risa, Riku's twin sister.

"Hello Risa," Riku said quietly.

"Riku! Riku! Did you hear? Dark is stealing something tonight. Do you want to come with me and see him?" Risa shouted not seeing how sad her sister was.

"Why would I want to see that pervert?" Riku snapped, obviously annoyed with Risa.

"He's not a pervert. He is the best-"

"I don't want to hear about him tonight! Now leave me alone!" Riku shouted and ran of to her room.

"Geeze. Touchy." Risa said glaring up the stares.

When returning to her room, Riku lay on her bed and did something unusual for her. She began to cry. After awhile, when no more tears wouldfall, she fell asleep.

"Riku? Riku are you there?"

"Mhn," Riku mumbled sleepily. "Who's there?"

"Riku it's me Risa. Can I borrow you're jacket? Mines in the wash." Risa shouted from behind the door.

"Sure," Riku replied, not really caring what Risa wanted as long as she would leave her alone? "Why?"

"It's snowing out," came the reply.

"But it's not even winter yet," Riku said surprised.

"I know isn't it unusual? It will be a wonderfully romantic night out. Just think of it, I'll be with Dark" Risa said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Mhn," was all Riku replied with as she heard Risa walk away. She had enough romantic troubles for the day, and fell asleep again.

Riku woke up several hours later and decided to go downstairs. She had gone into the living room and looked out the window. There was fluffy snow falling softly to the ground. "It's so beautiful," Riku whispered to herself.

Just then she heard a knock at the door. As she got to it she heard a flutter of something that sounded like wings. When she opened it there was no one there, just the snow and her self. When she looked down there was a small box with red ribbon. She picked it up and closed the door. Riku went to the kitchen to inspect the box.

"It's probably from one of Risa's admirers," Riku thought as she sat down. "It wont hurt to peek though."

Riku gasped. It was a beautiful pendant of clear glass in a snowflake's shape. "I wished this was mine. It is really pretty," Riku said even though she didn't wear anything like jewelry. There was a card at the bottom of the box. Surprisingly it said Riku on it. She opened it and read:

**Dear Miss Riku,**

**I am truly sorry. The girl jumped me. You can't be replaced by anyone else. You are like a snowflake: unique, beautiful, and one of a kind. I could no other like you in the entire world. If you will forgive me, I will be eternally grateful towards you.**

**Yours Truly,**

Daisuke Niwa 

"Yes Daisuke, I'll forgive you," she whispered after reading the card. With that she tied the pendant around her neck, and went to go look at the snow, which sparkled with color in the light.

* * *

Fin. Whoot. 


End file.
